


Fehlschlag

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action, Gen, Wraiths sind immer Schuld
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Eine Mission läuft nicht so, wie sie soll





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2009  
> Es ist eine Antwort auf die Fanfic Challenge beim Stargate-Project. Folgende Bedingungen mussten erfüllt werden: Schreibt eine Actionstory, die einen Charakter- oder/und ein Teammoment beinhaltet. Außerdem sollten die Worte Ewigkeit/ewig und Zeit genannt werden.  
> Überraschenderweise habe ich mit diesem Eintrag gewonnen!!!  
> Beta: Antares - vielen lieben Dank

PX834X3 war ein idyllischer Planet. Die Bewohner – sie nannten sich Denari - waren Bauern, mit denen Atlantis regelmäßig Handel trieb. Das Dorf war so weit vom Stargate entfernt, dass sie immer den Jumper nahmen, um die Denari zu besuchen.

Sie hatten gerade das Stargate durchquert, als die ersten Wraith-Darts auf sie zugeflogen kamen und auf sie feuerten.

„Verdammt! McKay, wo kommen die her?“, fluchte John, während er den Jumper hochzog und ein Ausweichmanöver nach dem anderen flog. Ein Dart flog über den Jumper hinweg. John konzentrierte sich, löste eine Drohne aus und schwenkte nach rechts. Gerade eben noch rechtzeitig, denn die Zerstörung des Darts verursachte eine dicke Rauchwolke, die seine ursprüngliche Flugbahn kreuzte und seine direkte Sicht beeinflusst hätte. Ein anderer Dart geriet in die Rauchwolke, der Pilot war dadurch einen Moment abgelenkt und mit einem befriedigenden Lächeln schoss John auch diesen Flieger ab. Zwei weniger, aber es waren immer noch zu viele.

„Im Orbit ist ein Mutterschiff und es sendet noch mehr Darts aus. Sheppard, wir müssen weg, so schnell wie möglich.“ Rodneys Stimme hatte einen hysterischen Unterton. Aber seine Finger flogen ohne jedes Zittern über die Tastatur seines Laptops.

„Verstanden. Wähle die Alphaseite an. Von da aus geht es zurück nach Atlantis.“

Während Rodney das Stargate anwählte, kamen immer mehr Darts angeschossen und feuerten auf den Jumper.

Die Schutzschilde glühten auf und sie wurden kräftig durchgeschüttelt. John hielt sich fest, aber von hinten ertönte ein Rumpeln. Teyla oder Ronon waren nicht ganz so glücklich gewesen. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, sich um sie zu kümmern, John musste den Darts ausweichen.

 

Dann baute das Stargate eine Verbindung auf, aber in dem Moment, in dem John den Jumper durch das Wurmloch lenken wollte, brach es zusammen und der Jumper flog einfach nur durch das deaktivierte Gate. John zog das Gefährt hoch ins All und schaltete den Tarnmodus ein.

Die Darts flogen an ihm vorbei, und suchten weiter draußen im All, aber als sie dort nichts fanden, kehrten sie zum Planeten zurück.

John streckte sich und blickte zur Seite.

„MacKay. Was ist los?“

Rodney tippte fanatisch und starrte auf den Bildschirm.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert ist. Das Wurmloch hätte nicht zusammen brechen dürfen. Auch die Anzeigen sind eigentlich in Ordnung.“

„Und uneigentlich? Verdammt, Rodney, im Moment sind wir zwar sicher, aber je länger wir hier bleiben, umso besser wird das Stargate dort unten bewacht.“

Rodney hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Denkst du, das ist mir nicht bewusst? Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass eine Verbindung so abbricht, und habe keine Ahnung was los ist. Mein Verdacht ist, dass mit dem Gate von Alphaseite etwas nicht stimmt. Aber sicher bin ich mir nicht.“

„Was ist, wenn wir ein x-beliebiges Stargate anwählen?“

„Eigentlich sollte dann alles funktionieren, aber dafür lege ich nicht meine Hände ins Feuer. Es kann auch an dem hiesigen Gate liegen.“

„Das ist keine vernünftige Analyse, McKay. Das kenn ich nicht von dir. Was passiert, wenn das Wurmloch zusammenbricht, während wir in ihm sind?“ John konnte sich die Antwort eigentlich denken und so wunderte er sich nicht über Rodneys trockene Antwort.

„Wünsche dir, dass das niemals passiert.“ Mehr sagte er dazu nicht.

„Ich habe noch nie von so etwas gehört. Dabei hat man mir schon viel erzählt.“ Als ehemaliger Runner hatte Ronon von viel erlebt. John erkannte, dass ihn die Situation beunruhigte.

„Das hat noch niemand überlebt, um davon berichten zu können.“ Rodneys sarkastischer Kommentar, war nicht sehr motivierend.

„Was schlägst du vor?“

„Wir wählen Atlantis an.“ John setzte zum Protest an, aber Rodney hob abwehrend beide Hände. „Ich weiß, dass es eigentlich zu riskant ist, aber dort bestehen die technischen Möglichkeiten, das Gate hier gründlich zu überprüfen. Egal was wir sonst anwählen, ich habe Angst, dass wir in dem Wurmloch zerquetscht werden, weil hier irgendetwas defekt ist.

„Und was ist mit den Wraith?“

„Tja“, Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mit etwas Pech wird es Kollateralschäden in Atlantis geben. Denn sie werden den Schutzschild senken müssen, damit ich alles überprüfen kann. Und wenn die Wraith durch das Gate feuern...“ Rodney brauchte nicht mehr zu erklären, John wusste, was passieren würde. Auch wenn vorher das Personal evakuiert werden würde.

„Vergiss es. Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, das von hier aus zu überprüfen, ohne Atlantis in Gefahr zu bringen?“ Es musste doch eine Lösung geben.

„Ich müsste hinunter zum Gate und einige Messungen machen. Aber unter den jetzigen Bedingungen den Jumper zu verlassen, ist absoluter Selbstmord.“

„Da hast du Recht. Und Atlantis können wir nicht in Gefahr bringen. Dann warten wir. Lasst uns hoffen, dass die Wraith noch ein anderes Date haben.“ Resigniert seufzte John auf.

 

Warten zu müssen, hatte er noch nie beherrscht. Er überprüfte die Anzeigen, aber sie zeigten immer das gleiche Resultat. Es lag nur ein anderer Planet mit einem Stargate in Reichweite des Jumpers. PX954B2. Leider betrug die Reisezeit selbst bei Höchstgeschwindigkeit drei Jahre. Das war keine Alternative. Da konnten sie besser mit der Daedalus ein Rendezvous vereinbaren. Darauf würden sie nur einige Wochen warten müssen. Solange so viele Darts den Planeten umkreisten, blieb John auf Abstand.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie länger als ein oder zwei Tage hier bleiben. Wenn sie einen Planeten heimsuchen, haben sie schnell die Bevölkerung dezimiert.“ Bedauern lag in Teylas Stimme.

„Wenn wir nicht angegriffen werden, dann kommen wir mit der Energie mehrere Jahre aus. Proviant dürften wir auch genug haben.“ Für John war dies nur ein magerer Trost gegen die Vorstellung, für längere Zeit auf engsten Raum eingesperrt zu sein. Einzig die Tatsache, dass es mit seinem Team war, würde es nicht vollkommen unerträglich machen.

Rodney grummelte etwas vor sich hin, was sich verdächtig nach ‚wir haben keinen Kaffee', anhörte. John grinste nur und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was ist?“, war Rodneys genervte Antwort.

„Nichts“, John wusste, dass es besser war, seinen Freund nicht zu reizen, wenn er versuchte, ein Problem zu lösen.

„Du solltest schauen, dass wir in fünf bis sechs Stunden wieder in der Nähe des Stargates sind. Dann wird Atlantis uns suchen und versuchen, uns anzufunken. Es wäre blöd, wenn wir Zeit verlieren, nur weil die Übertragung so lange dauert.“ Rodney sah dabei nicht von seinem Laptop hoch. „Mit etwas Glück bekomme ich während der Verbindung Daten, die mir weiterhelfen.“

„Ich weiß. Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall ein Suchteam schicken. Irgendwelche Vorschläge, wie wir uns die Wartezeit vertreiben?“

„Ich werde die Zeit nutzten, um einige Berechnungen durchzuführen, die mir bei der Überprüfung des Gates helfen können. Ihr könnt machen, was ihr wollt.“ Rodney beugte sich fast schon beschützend über sein Laptop.

Damit war die Option Minesweeper zu spielen, vom Tisch.

Fragend sah John zu Teyla und Ronon.

Es war wohl der Satedaner, der Probleme mit dem wilden Flug gehabt hatte, und aus dem Sessel gefallen war, denn Teyla verarztete seine Schulter.

„Ist es schlimm?“

Ronon schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur eine Platzwunde. Morgen wird man kaum noch etwas sehen.“ Er ging in den hinteren Teil des Jumpers, setzte sich, zückte seine Waffe und fing an, sie in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen.

John wusste, dass seine eigene Pistole sauber war und er sie nicht zu reinigen brauchte, aber er stand auf, setzte sich zu Ronon und fing ebenfalls mit dem Putzen an. Er hatte sowieso nichts Besseres vor.

 

Fünf Stunden später hatte John das Gefühl, dass seine M-9 so sauber war, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Wenigstens hatte es ihn vor der schlimmsten Langeweile bewahrt.

Es war Zeit, wieder tiefer in die Atmosphäre einzutauchen, um den Ruf von Atlantis abzuwarten.

 

Trotz eingeschalteter Tarnung war es gar nicht so einfach, überhaupt nah genug an das Stargate zu kommen, dass der Funkspruch ohne Zeitverzögerung bei ihnen ankam. Inzwischen waren drei Wraithschiffe im Sonnensystem und alle hatten ihre Darts in den Orbit des Planeten geschickt. Rodney war unzufrieden, dass er zu weit weg war, um die Daten vom Stargate zu empfangen. Aber es ging nicht anders.

Als ihm die Anzeigen zeigten, dass das Wurmloch sich öffnete, nahm John sofort Verbindung mit Atlantis auf und hatte Major Lorne auf dem Bildschirm, der erleichtert lächelte, als er sie sah. Er nahm Haltung an, als John sich räusperte.

„Sir, wir hatten uns schon Sorgen gemacht.“

„Uns ist nicht viel passiert, beim Anwählen der Alphaseite ist die Verbindung zusammengebrochen. Hier wimmelt es von Wraith. Insgesamt drei Mutterschiffe sind im Orbit. Wir können nicht zum Gate runter, um zu prüfen, auf welcher Seite der Fehler liegt.“

„Das ist nicht...“, begann Lorne.

John ließ seinen Stellvertreter nicht ausreden. „Ich muss es kurz machen. Wir versuchen im Tarnmodus die nächsten drei Tage zu überstehen und hoffen, dass die Wraith abziehen.“

Lorne nickte. „Verstanden, Sir. Wir werden von hier aus die Alphaseite anwählen und das Stargate überprüfen. Wenn dort eine Fehlfunktion vorliegt, versuchen wir, Sie zu erreichen, damit Sie nach Hause können. Wenn nicht werden wir nach 72 Stunden den Planeten anwählen und versuchen, Sie zu kontaktieren. Falls das nicht funktioniert, werde ich versuchen, die Daedalus so schnell wie möglich zu Ihnen zu schicken. Sie sollte heute Morgen die Erde verlassen und Sie müssten etwa drei Wochen warten.“

„Genau so machen Sie es“, stimmte John dem Plan zu. „Sheppard Ende.“

„Viel Glück, Sir.“

Danach trennte Lorne die Verbindung und das Stargate schloss sich.

 

„Die Anzeigen waren normal, Sheppard. Eigentlich müsste das Stargate funktionieren. Aber das sollte es auch beim ersten Mal. Ich hänge zu sehr an meinem Leben, als dass ich das Risiko eingehen möchte.“ Rodneys Stimme hatte einen angespannten Unterton.

John nickte nur, war aber zu abgelenkt, um zu antworten, denn in der Zwischenzeit waren die Darts in hektischer Aktivität ausgebrochen, schwärmten aus und suchten nach dem getarnten Jumper. Dabei kamen sie gefährlich nah. Er musste einige Ausweichmanöver fliegen, bis er einen Kurs Richtung All einschlagen konnte. Am Rand des Sonnensystems stoppte er den Jumper.

„Warum so weit weg? Hätten wir uns nicht auf dem Planeten ein lauschiges Plätzchen suchen können? Auf der abgewandten Seite des Mondes wären wir außer Sensorreichweite. Ich fühle mich besser, wenn der Jumper nicht im leeren Raum schwebt.“

Rodney wirkte neugierig und er hatte es nicht ernsthaft als Vorwürfe formuliert.

„Mit drei Mutterschiffen und unzähligen hungrigen Wraith?“ John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe da lieber so weit wie möglich auf Abstand. Wer weiß, wie freundlich die drei zueinander sind? Ich will nicht irgendwo hocken, wenn die anfangen, sich zu bekämpfen.“

„Stimmt, in der letzten Zeit haben sie die Tendenz, sich immer und überall zu bekämpfen. Ich frage mich, wie sie die letzten 10.000 Jahre überstanden haben.“

John verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass es daran lag, dass die Wraith sonst immer erwachten, wenn es auch genug zu essen gab. Schließlich war es seine Schuld, dass sie so früh aufgewacht waren.

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass sie sich gegenseitig dezimieren“, warf Teyla ein. „Je weniger Wraith, um so weniger, die wir bekämpfen müssen. Möchte jemand mit mir meditieren, damit die Zeit angenehmer verfliegt?“

John sah Ronons und Rodneys fast schon panische Blicke, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Sicher. Ich habe im Moment keine anderen Termine. Rodney, etwas Entspannung tut dir auch gut.“ Er lächelte seinen Freund unschuldig an. Sollte Rodney sehen, was er davon hatte, wenn er seinen Laptop nicht abgab. Mit dem Meditieren hatte John keine Probleme. Er hatte sechs Monate damit verbracht, dann würden ihn drei Tage nicht umbringen.

Rodney war intelligent genug, ihm nur einen mörderischen Blick zuzuwerfen, aber nichts zu sagen. Er legte das Laptop zur Seite, stand auf und ging in den hinteren Bereich. Dort setzte er sich auf den Boden und sah Ronon herausfordernd an.

Der Satedaner schüttelte den Kopf und blieb sitzen. „Ich bin verletzt, das lenkt zu sehr ab.“

„Dann setz dich nach vorne und behalte die Kontrollen im Auge, wenn sich irgendetwas tut, dann unterbrichst du uns.“

John hatte dem Jumper auch den Befehl gegeben, sich lautstark zu melden, wenn sich etwas veränderte. Aber so hatte Ronon für die nächsten Stunden eine Beschäftigung – auch wenn sie nicht sehr ergiebig sein würde.

„Kein Problem.“ Ronon stand auf und setzte sich nach vorne.

John ließ sich neben Rodney auf den Boden in der Lotushaltung nieder, schloss die Augen und atmete konzentriert ein und aus.

Er hörte, wie jemand in den Rucksäcken etwas suchte, dann klickte ein Feuerzeug und als der Duft von Teylas Meditationskerze den kleinen Raum erfüllte, lächelte John, öffnete die Augen und blickte in die Kerze. Ob Rodney nun wirklich meditierte oder sich wie üblich nach zwei Minuten wieder um seine Berechnungen kümmerte, bekam er nicht mehr mit.

 

„Sheppard! Sheppard!“

John zuckte zusammen, als man ihn an der Schulter berührte.

Oh Gott, statt zu meditieren, war er eingeschlafen. Er öffnete die Augen und sah zu Ronon hoch, der ihn angrinste.

„Du hast nicht geschnarcht.“ Der trockene Kommentar des Satedaners beruhigte John. Teyla würde ihm nicht sehr böse sein.

„Warum weckst du mich dann?“

„Die Wraithschiffe liegen nicht mehr still im Orbit um PX834X3, sie bereiten sich auf einen Kampf vor. Gegeneinander.“

„Ich komme sofort.“

John setzte sich auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dann blickte er auf die Uhr.

Es waren fast fünf Stunden vergangen, in denen er tief und fest geschlafen hatte.

 

Als er in den Pilotensitz glitt, saßen die anderen schon auf ihren Plätzen und starrten gebannt auf die Frontscheibe. Darauf projizierte der Bordcomputer die Positionen der Wraithschiffe.

Die Bewegungen der drei Punkte schienen recht langsam zu sein, doch als John die Anzeige sah, die den Maßstab angab, war ihm klar, dass die Manöver für diese Schiffsgröße sehr schnell waren. Er erkannte, dass Ronon Recht hatte, es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Kampf ausbrach.

Da! Ein Energieblitz löste sich von einem Schiff und raste auf das nächste zu. Die Schilde hielten.

 

Schnell wurde John klar, dass zwei Schiffe – die vom Computer grün und gelb gekennzeichnet wurden – versuchten das dritte – rot – zu zerstören.

Dabei versuchte das rote Mutterschiff, mit Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit außer Reichweite der anderen Schiffe zu gelangen.

„Wieso haut es nicht einfach ab?“, wunderte sich Rodney laut. „Es ist weit genug von den anderen weg, um in den Hyperraum gehen zu können.“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ John zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn es bleibt, wird es von den anderen Wraith früher oder später zerstört.“ Tiefe Genugtuung lag in Ronons Stimme.

„So wie ich es sehe, ist das rote Schiff wendiger als die beiden anderen. Es kann lange dauern, bis sie ihn stellen. Diese Ausweichtaktik sieht sehr erfolgversprechend aus.“ Auch in Teylas Stimme lag eine gewisse Anspannung. John wusste, dass auch sie hoffte, dass die drei Schiffe sich gegenseitig zerstörten.

„Hoffentlich dauert es nicht zu lange“, warf er ein. „Auch wenn wir hier einen Logenplatz haben, möchte ich irgendwann wieder nach Hause.“

„Ich frage mich nur, warum die Mutterschiffe ohne Begleitung hier sind“, wunderte sich Rodney. „Sonst sind doch immer Kreuzer da, um sie zu schützen.“

„Drei Königinnen treffen sich zu Verhandlungen und damit sie gleichwertig sind, dürfen sie nur mit dem Mutterschiff kommen.“ Ronons kurze Erklärung traf es auf den Punkt.

„Ein Kampf war ursprünglich nicht geplant“, stimmte Teyla ihm zu. „Scheinbar haben zwei der Königinnen sich geeinigt und die dritte soll vernichtet werden.“

John konnte nur nicken.

„Verstehe einer die Wraith. Aber wenn sie sich gegenseitig umbringen, dann soll es nur recht sein. Hauptsache, wir kommen lebend hier raus.“ Rodney deutete auf den roten Punkt, der sich ihrer Position näherte.

John flog in einem weiten Bogen um die Schiffe herum und suchte sich am anderen Ende des Sonnensystems einen hoffentlich ruhigen Platz.

 

Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde bewegte sich der rote Punkt auf dem Bildschirm durch das ganze Sonnensystem und wurde immer wieder von dem grünen und gelben Punkt attackiert. John glaubte aber nicht, dass es ernsthafte Schäden davongetragen hatte.

Er holte sich gerade etwas zu essen, als er Rodney fluchen hörte.

John ließ das Essen fallen und hechtete nach vorne, um herauszufinden, was los war.

Er sah, wie direkt vor ihnen ein viertes Wraithschiff aus dem Hyperraum kam.

Es war viel zu nah. Die Erschütterung, die durch den Jumper lief, war heftig und John stürzte zu Boden.

„Verdammt!“ Seine Nase hatte er zwar vor einem Zusammenstoß mit der Konsole bewahren können, aber seine Kniescheibe war gar nicht glücklich über den Kontakt mit dem Boden.

„John? Alles in Ordnung?“ Rodneys angespannte Stimme ließ John hochblicken. Er grinste, als er die besorgte Miene des Wissenschaftlers sah.

„Mir geht's gut. Nur mein Stolz hat einige Schrammen abbekommen, sonst ist wirklich alles in bester Ordnung“, fügte er hinzu, als Teyla sich auch noch über ihn beugte. Sie hatten jetzt keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern. Viel wichtiger war das Wraithschiff.

John rappelte sich hoch, setzte sich hin und sah auf die Anzeigen. Wäre das Schiff beim Austritt nur ein kleines Stück näher gewesen, dann hätte der Jumper der Belastung nicht standhalten können und wäre zerstört worden.

Der Neuankömmling setzte sofort Kurs auf die anderen drei Schiffe.

„Jetzt wissen wir, warum das rote Schiff dageblieben ist.“ Ronon stand auf und stützte sich auf Rodneys Lehne ab. „Zwei gegen zwei, jetzt ist alles offen.“

„Noch ist nicht klar, zu welcher Seite das Schiff gehört.“ John versuchte, unauffällig seine Kniescheibe zu massieren. Er hoffte, dass der Schmerz bald nachließ.

Auf dem Bildschirm wurde der Neuankömmling als blauer Punkt dargestellt.

Es würde noch einige Minuten dauern, bis es die anderen Schiffe erreicht hatte und sie sehen konnten, zu welcher Seite es gehörte. Zu schade, dass sie keine Möglichkeit hatten, den Funkverkehr abzuhören, dann würde die Ungewissheit jetzt schon ein Ende haben.

„John, dein Essen.“

Überrascht sah er auf. Mit einem Lächeln reichte Teyla ihm seine Mahlzeit – es war eine neue Packung.

„Danke.“ Er neigte den Kopf. An ihrem Ausdruck erkannte er, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte. John hoffte, dass sie dabei vergessen hatte, dass er beim Meditieren eingeschlafen war.

Während er aß, beobachtete er die Schiffe und versuchte, den Verlauf der Schlacht zu analysieren. Es schien, dass das blaue Schiff wirklich dem roten zur Hilfe gekommen war.

 

Kurz darauf wurde seine Vermutung bestätigt, als es das Feuer auf das gelbe eröffnete.

„Wenn wir Glück haben, dann schießen sie sich gegenseitig kampfunfähig und wir brauchen zum Schluss nur hin zu fliegen und einige Drohnen zu platzieren. Bummm. Vier Schiffe weniger.“ Mit einer Armbewegung deutete Rodney an, wie groß die Explosion sein würde.

Währenddessen verließen viele kleine Punkte das gelbe Schiff und griffen das blaue an.

Als Antwort schoss das blaue zurückt und spuckte viele Darts aus, die ihrerseits versuchten, die anderen anzugreifen.

Mit so vielen Punkten auf dem Bildschirm war es schwer, den Überblick zu behalten.

„Sei nicht zu optimistisch“, warnte John. „Egal was passiert, im Kampf werden Darts beschädigt werden, die auf PX834X3 notlanden. Wenn wir versuchen sollten, über das Stargate eine Verbindung mit Atlantis zu bekommen, werden sie versuchen, uns gefangen zu nehmen und wir gefährden unsere Heimat.“

„Mit uns als Beute wird sie jedes Hive aufnehmen“, ergänzte Teyla.

„Wieso sollten sie uns am Leben lassen? Wenn sie verletzt sind, werden sie uns aussaugen.“ Irritiert sah Rodney zu ihr.

„Ich habe erfahren, dass fast jede Queen einen Preis auf uns ausgesetzt hat. Wer sich brüsten kann, uns gefangen genommen zu haben, wird seinen Machtstatus erhöhen können.“

John brauchte einen Augenblick, um ihre Formulierung zu verstehen, dann nickte er zustimmend.

Ronon grunzte. „Wraith.“

„Ja, ja, ich habe schon verstanden.“ Rodney hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Aber wenn so viele Darts dort notlanden, dann wird bestimmt der eine oder andere Wraith versuchen, sich durch das Stargate in Sicherheit zu bringen und dann kann ich vom Jumper aus Messungen durchführen.“

„Gute Idee“, stimmte John ihm zu. „Aber wir werden erst dorthin fliegen, wenn die Schlacht entschieden ist. Alles andere ist zu gefährlich.“

Da niemand widersprach, beobachtete John weiter den Kampf.

 

Die nächsten Stunden verflogen nur so. Das Kampfglück wechselte immer wieder und die Schilde der Wraithschiffe versagten nach und nach. Immer öfter zeigte der Computer an, dass ein Schiff getroffen worden war.

John hatte den Eindruck, als ob er ein Computerspiel, das auf hohem Niveau gespielt wurde, beobachten würde.

 

Am Ende der fünften Stunde kassierte das blaue Wraithschiff einige schwere Treffer. „Das ist der Hyperantrieb und die Energieversorgung“, kommentierte Rodney die Schäden. „Vielleicht noch fünf Minuten, dann gehen dort die Lichter aus und sie sind hilflos.“

Das hatte die Königin wohl auch so eingeschätzt, denn sie wechselte den Kurs, so dass das blaue Mutterschiff nicht mehr vor dem grünen floh, sondern auf Kollisionskurs ging. Die Energie auf den Gegner zu schießen, hatte es nicht mehr.

Das grüne Schiff reagierte nicht schnell genug und hatte erst halb abgedreht, als das blaue es nicht nur rammte, sondern sie sich ineinander verkeilten.

Atemlos sah John zu. Als kurz darauf eine Explosion den Bildschirm erhellte, schloss er geblendet die Augen.

Als er wieder etwas sehen konnte, existierte der grüne und der blaue Punkt nicht mehr.

„Zwei weniger.“ Tiefe Befriedigung lag in Ronons Stimme.

Die Zerstörung der beiden Schiffe bewirkte, dass die anderen ihre Kampfhandlungen einstellten. Die Darts kehrten zu den Mutterschiffen zurück, aber John konnte noch sehr viele Punkte auf dem Bildschirm sehen, als sich zwei Hyperraumtore öffneten. Die Mutterschiffe steuerten darauf zu und verschwanden.

„Sie haben sehr viele Darts zurück gelassen“, stellte Rodney fest.

„Zu viel für meinen Geschmack.“ John wollte kein Pessimist sein, da das eigentlich Rodneys Aufgabe war. Aber die Daten waren eindeutig. „28 sind noch im All und in den letzten Stunden sind mindestens fünf Darts auf dem Planeten notgelandet. Und wer weiß, wie viele dort zurück gelassen wurden, um uns aufzulauern.“

„Wir sind getarnt. Die haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass wir noch hier sind. Worauf wartest du noch?“

John kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Worauf wartete er noch?

„Dass ich ein besseres Gefühl habe, was diesen Planeten angeht. Ich habe keine Lust, uns in die nächste Katastrophe zu steuern.“

„Ich kann deine Sorge verstehen, John.“ Teyla war ruhig und konzentriert. „Rodney, wie nah müssen wir an das Stargate, damit du die Daten auslesen kannst?“

„Je näher, je besser, aber da ich sowieso nicht meine Nase in die Schaltkreise stecken kann, werde ich mit einem Abstand von 10-20 Kilometer über dem Gate auskommen. Vorausgesetzt es ist wolkenloser Himmel, damit zusätzlich zu den Messungen des Jumpers die Bordkameras alle Aktivitäten aufzeichnen kann.“

„Ich gehe bis in die Stratosphäre hinab, aber nicht näher.“ Die fing bei dem Planeten in etwa 20 Kilometern Höhe an.

„Das wird hoffentlich reichen.“ Noch bevor Rodney den Satz beendet hatte, nahm John Kurs Richtung PX834X3 auf.

 

Der Jumper war in die oberste Schicht der Atmosphäre eingedrungen, als Rodney gebannt auf die Anzeigen starrte. „Sie wählen, Sheppard! Kannst du nicht schneller fliegen?“

John beschleunigte etwas, „Wir sind in 20 Sekunden da. Schneller geht nicht, ohne zu viel Reibung zu verursachen. Und ich habe keine Lust, dass die Wraith einen leuchtenden Hitzepunkt sehen und uns damit entdecken.“

„Ja, ja.“ Rodney hatte gar nicht richtig zugehört. „Der erste Dart geht durch das Stargate, alles in Ordnung. Der zweit, dritte, vierte... verdammt, warum klappt das jetzt?“

„Freu dich, dann können wir nach Hause, wenn die weg sind.“ John brachte den Jumper in ein stabiles Orbit über das Stargate.

„Schön, aber ich will schon wissen, was passiert ist, als das Wurmloch zusammen gebrochen ist, ich habe keine Lust, dass das uns noch einmal passiert.“

John grinste. „Also sind die Wraith gerade deine Versuchskaninchen. Dann kann ich ja nur hoffen, dass etwas passiert.“

„Genau, besser ihnen passiert was, als uns. DA! Es bricht zusammen!“

Rodneys erregtes Murmeln schaltete John aus, es starrte wie gebannt auf die Vergrößerung vom Stargate auf dem Monitor.

Vor dem Gate lag das Heck eines Darts. Die Unterbrechung der Verbindung hatte es säuberlich in zwei Teile geteilt. Etwas das eigentlich nicht passieren durfte. John schluckte. Er ahnte, dass das Vorderteil nicht auf der anderen Seite rausgekommen war.

„Rodney, hast du alle Daten, die du brauchst?“

„Ich habe viel aufgezeichnet, aber ob ich darin die Ursache für die Fehlfunktion finde, kann ich dir erst sagen, wenn ich die Daten ausgewertet habe. Und das dauert einige Stunden.“

„Das war der achtzehnte Dart, Sheppard.“ John hörte die Unruhe in Ronons Stimme. Ihm hatte das Warten auch nicht gut getan. „Zehn sind übrig geblieben. Sollen wir sie aufmischen?“

John überlegte einen Moment. Dann nickte er. „Das hört sich nach einem guten Verhältnis an. Rodney, setzt dich nach hinten. Teyla, ich brauch dich an meiner Seite.“

„Du willst doch nicht...?“ Rodney gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen. „Das ist doch viel zu riskant.“

„Selbst wenn du heraus bekommst, wie du das Gate reparierst, geht das erst, wenn wir die Darts vernichtet haben. Oder willst du drei Wochen auf die Daedalus warten?“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Während du also die Daten auswertest, werden wir uns nach und nach die Wraith vorknöpfen und vernichten. Wenn es dich beruhigt, fangen wir mit den notgelandeten an.“

„Es beruhigt mich überhaupt nicht“, brummte Rodney. „Aber es ist wirklich besser, als die ganze Zeit im Jumper festzusitzen.“

Er nahm sein Laptop und setzte sich nach hinten. Teyla glitt in den Kopiloten Sitz und Ronon stellte sich hinter sie.

„Alles bereit?“ John wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern lenkte den Jumper auf einen Punkt, der einen notgelandeten Dart anzeigte.

 

Acht Stunden später zeigte der Jumper keinen einzigen Dart mehr auf den Planeten an. John wusste, dass einige Wraith in den Weltraum geflüchtet und hinter dem Mond in Deckung gegangen waren, aber das kümmerte ihn wenig. PX834X3 war soweit sicher, dass er landen konnte, damit Rodney das Gate untersuchen konnte. Der Wissenschaftler hatte nach Auswertung der Daten hatte den Verdacht, dass nur ein Kristall im DHD beschädigt war und dass es den Zusammenbruch des Wurmloches verursachte. Mit etwas Glück hatten sie ein identisches Kristall im Ersatzteilkasten des Jumpers, aber das konnte Rodney nur beurteilen, wenn er sich den Schaden persönlich angesehen hatte.

Da niemand bisher den vom Stargate zerstörten Dart weggeräumt hatte, konnte John nicht einfach vor dem Gate landen, sondern musste eine Stelle zwischen den Bäumen, dem DHD und dem Schrott finden. John schaffte es, den getarnten Jumper direkt neben dem DHD zu parken und öffnete die Rampe. So war Rodney nur wenige Schritte entfernt und konnte sich jederzeit in Sicherheit bringen.

Während Ronon und Teyla mit Rodney hinausgingen, blieb John im Jumper sitzen und beobachtete die Anzeigen. Er wollte nicht von den Wraith überrascht werden. Ihnen traute er alles zu und da ging er kein Risiko ein.

Durch die geöffnete Tür konnte er Rodney lamentieren und fluchen hören, aber er war nie leise, wenn er etwas reparierte, also blendete John es aus.

 

Nach etwa 20 Minuten weckten drei Punkte auf dem Bildschirm seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es waren Darts, die auf dem Weg zum Stargate waren. Der Jumper zeige auch direkt die Ankunftszeit an.

„Rodney!“ John rief es hinaus, um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Freund ihn hörte

„Ich arbeite!“

„Egal! Wir bekommen Besuch“, warnte John ihn. Dann berührte er sein Headset und sprach viel leiser hinein. „Du hast noch drei Minuten, dann kommst du wieder hinein.“

„Ich habe das defekte Kristall lokalisieren können. Wir haben einen passenden Ersatzkristall und bin fast fertig mit dem Austausch. Dann kann der Besuch ausprobieren, ob meine Reparatur erfolgreich war. Lenk sie irgendwie ab.“

„Wie denn, ohne dich zu gefährden. Ronon?“

„Ja, Sheppard?“

„Trage Rodney notfalls an Bord. Wir gehen kein Risiko ein.“

„Verstanden.“ John wusste, dass er sich auf Ronon verlassen konnte.

„Lass mich arbeiten! Woher sollen die Wraith wissen, dass wir hier sind? Sie wollen doch nur durchs Stargate und was-weiß-ich-wen besuchen.“

„Den Jumper können sie nicht orten, aber dich haben sie bestimmt schon genau so lange auf den Bildschirm, wie ich weiß, dass sie unterwegs sind.“ John blickte auf den Bildschirm. Die drei Punkte waren bedrohlich nahe gekommen. „Komm jetzt verdammt noch Mal an Bord. Wir sind in 30 Sekunden in ihrer Reichweite.“

„Aber sie werden nicht auf das Stargate schießen.“

Seit wann hatte Rodney selbstmörderische Tendenzen? Er musste doch selbst am besten wissen, wie gefährlich das war.

„Rodney! Das ist mir egal. Bewege deinen Arsch! Jetzt!“

„Ich muss nur noch das Kristall...Lass mich los du Barbar! Das ist Entführung! Ich bin doch jetzt fertig!“

„Halt dich nicht fest, McKay, sonst betäube ich dich!“ Ronons Stimme war sehr entschieden So sehr John sich auch wünschte, nach hinten zu gehen und Verstand in Rodneys Schädel zu prügeln, er blieb sitzen und beobachtete die feindlichen Punkte.

„Fertig!“, schrie Rodney triumphierend. Keine fünf Sekunden später betrat Ronon die Rampe und zerrte den Wissenschaftler hinter sich her. Es fehlte nur die Keule und der Höhlenmensch wäre komplett gewesen. Teyla sprang hinter Rodney in den Jumper.

Während sich die Rampe noch schloss, hob John ab. Genau rechtzeitig, denn sie waren gerade weg, als die Wraith das Gelände, wo der Jumper eben noch gestanden hatte, mit einer Salve bedachten.

John beobachtete, wie die Darts suchende Kreise zogen. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie in der falschen Richtung suchten, drehte er sich um und sah Rodney vorwurfsvoll an. „Was sollte das? Warst du nicht der Meinung, dass dein Genie zu wertvoll für so eine Wahnsinnsaktion ist?“

„Ich habe genau 2 Minuten und 58 Sekunden gebraucht, nachdem du mir drei Minuten gegeben hast, Sheppard. Dein Zeitgefühl ist genau so lausig, wie dein Orientierungssinn. Außerdem habe ich mir die Daten, die dir der Jumper angezeigt hat, auf meinem Laptop gezogen. Ich musste nur noch das Kristall einsetzen. Jetzt funktioniert das Gate wieder und das war mir das Risiko wert.“

John schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollte er darauf sagen? „Du hast mir einen Heidenschrecken eingejagt, Rodney. Konntest du mir nicht sagen, dass du die Daten gesehen hast?“

„Das hätte wertvolle Zeit gekostet. Genau so wie Ronons Versuch, mich mit Gewalt wegzuzerren.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Nicht wirklich eine Entschuldigung, aber John reichte es. Schließlich hatte er überlebt. „Ohne ihn wäre ich 20 Sekunden schneller gewesen. Und jetzt lass uns abwarten, was die Wraith machen.“

 

John brauchte nur auf den Bildschirm zu sehen. Ein Dart landete vor dem Gate, während die anderen Kreise zogen.

Ein Wraith stieg aus und ging zum DHD. Rodney hatte es nicht geschafft, das Panel zu schließen und dort blickte er jetzt suchend hinein.

„Der braucht meine Arbeit nicht zu kontrollieren“; kommentierte Rodney die Aktion.“ Das Gate funktioniert wieder. Ihr braucht nur einen anderen Planeten anzuwählen und könnt weg.“

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann schloss der Wraith das Panel und wählte einen anderen Planeten an und der blaue Horizont baute sich auf.

Doch statt wieder in den Dart zu klettern und durch das Gate zu fliegen, blieb er vor dem DHD stehen.

John zoomte das Bild näher ran und sah, dass er in seinen Klauen ein Gerät hielt, mit dem er wohl Daten auslas.

38 lange Minuten blieb er dort stehen, bis das Gate von selbst die Verbindung unterbrach. Unmittelbar danach wählte er wieder. John konnte sehen, in welcher Reihenfolge er die Tasten drückte und glich sie mit der Datenbank im Jumper ab. Es war ein unbewohnter Wüstenplanet. Ideal, um einen Zwischenstopp zu machen, wenn man wusste, dass man verfolgt werden konnte.

„Mein Gott, jetzt steig endlich in den Dart und hau ab. Ich bin müde und will nach Hause.“ Rodneys Ausbruch konnte John zu gut verstehen. Er war auch erschöpft und sehnte sich nach einer heißen Dusche. Doch noch mussten sie Geduld haben.

Als der Wraith zu seinem Dart ging, frohlockte John. Es war zu früh. Der Wraith holte nur einen Gegenstand aus dem Cockpit und ging wieder zum Stargate. Als er das Ding durch den Horizont warf, las er wieder Daten von dem Gerät an. Dabei nickte er.

Er unterbrach die Verbindung der Stargates, ging zu seinem Dart, kletterte hinein, dann wählte er ein neues Ziel an.

Als sich der Ereignishorizont aufgebaut hatte, flog er hindurch. Kurz darauf folgten die anderen beiden Darts.

Erleichtert atmete John aus. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, dass die Wraith weg waren.

 

„John?“

Er drehte sich um und sah Teyla an. Sie sah besorgt aus.

„Ja?“

„Ich spüre noch andere Wraith.“

John blickte auf seine Anzeigen und hörte Rodney neben sich tippen. Dann sah er die Darts. Es waren vier Stück und sie parkten unter einem Felsüberhang nur wenige Meilen entfernt. Der Jumper zeigte sie nur als verwaschene Punkte an, weil das Gestein die Ortung erschwerte.

„Was machen sie da?“

Ronons Frage konnte John nur mit einem Achselzucken beantworten.

„Keine Ahnung. Entweder verstecken sie sich vor uns, oder sie verbergen sich, weil sie auf etwas warten.“

Vielleicht waren sie ausgesendet worden, um einen Jumper zu jagen, der durchs Wurmloch flog? Aber das war nur eine Vermutung.

„Rodeny, wähle ein anderes Stargate an.“

„Welches?“

„Egal, Hauptsache wir können es als Zwischenstation nehmen, bevor wir nach Hause fliegen.“

„Gerne.“

Als der Ereignishorizont sich aufbaute, beobachtete John die Darts, aber dort rührte sich nichts.

John steuerte den Jumper zum Stargate. In dem Moment, bevor der Jumper die Oberfläche des Ereignishorizonts berührte, sah er den blauen Strahl auf dem Bildschirm. Woher hatten die Darts diese Waffen? Normalerweise hatten nur größere Schiffe diese Bewaffnung.

Er schlug im Heck ein und im selben Augenblick ging der Jumper durch das Stargate.

 

Als der Jumper auf der anderen Seite des Wurmloches auftauchte, hielt er nicht an, sondern die Kraft des Einschlages schleuderte ihn vorwärts. Egal wie intensiv John Stopp dachte, es reichte nicht. Er sah die Bäume auf sich zu kommen, dann krachte es schon. Viel spürte er nicht, denn die Schilde und die Dämpfer minderten den Aufprall

„Verdammt!“, fluchte er. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen! Rodney? Wie ist der Status?“

„Deinem Baby ist nichts passiert. Die Schilde haben gehalten, die Energie des Einschlags hat uns ein wenig beschleunigt. Aber der Baum ist hin. Können wir jetzt nach Hause?“

„Sicher doch.“ John setzte zurück und wendete den Jumper.

Das Stargate hatte sich hinter ihnen automatisch geschlossen und Rodney wählte Atlantis an und schickte ihre IDC durch.

„Hallo, John! Ist alles in Ordnung?“, tönte es durch den Lautsprecher.

„Hallo, Samantha, ja, außer dass der Jumper einige kleine Kratzer hat, ist nichts passiert. Senken Sie die Schilde, dann kommen wir nach Hause.“

„Die Schilde sind unten, John! Was ist passiert?“ Sams Stimme war ruhig.

„Wir sind Zeuge des Kampfes zwischen vier Hives geworden, dabei wurden zwei Schiffe zerstört. Leider haben die Wraith vorher bei den Denari reiche Ernte gehalten. Wir kamen, als es zu spät war.“ Die Sensoren hatten nicht ein einziges Lebenszeichen gezeigt.

„Das Stargate habe ich repariert“, fuhr Rodney fort. „Wir konnten PX834X3 verlassen, ohne auf die Daedalus warten zu müssen. Doch bevor wir den Planeten verließen, hat man versucht, uns abzuschießen. Die Wraith haben ihre Darts aufgerüstet, wir müssen vorsichtiger sein.“

Dann flog der Jumper durch das Stargate und sie kamen nach Hause.

„John, flieg den Jumper in den Hangar, meldet euch bei Dr. Keller und danach erwarte ich euch zum Briefing.“ Danach unterbrach Carter die Verbindung.

Es hörte sich beruhigend normal an.

„Mann, was für ein Einsatz“, stöhnte Rodney. „Warum habe ich eigentlich mein Labor verlassen? Ich hätte dort produktive Arbeit leisten können.“

„Wir haben gesehen, wie zwei Mutterschiffe zerstört wurden, das war es wert.“ Ronon sah wirklich sehr zufrieden aus.

„Unsere eigentliche Mission konnten wir nicht erfüllen, da die Wraith reiche Ernte gehalten haben. Wir müssen zurück und uns um die Überlebenden kümmern.“

„Es tut mir leid, Teyla. Die Detektoren haben kein menschliches Lebenszeichen angezeigt. Es gibt niemanden mehr, den wir retten können.“ Es tat John weh zu sehen, wie sie die Lippen zusammen presste und den Kopf neigte. Doch bevor ihm etwas Tröstendes eingefallen war, stand sie auf und verließ den Jumper.

Rodney und Ronon folgten ihr.

Seufzend stand John auf. Er freute sich auf sein Bett, aber das würde noch dauern. Er hoffte nur, dass Keller nicht heraus fand, dass sein Knie immer noch schmerzte.


End file.
